


apfelstrudel

by androgynousmikewheeler



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, wlw/mlm solidarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/pseuds/androgynousmikewheeler
Summary: Tara gets back to Quantico totally exhausted. Garcia has a surprise for her.
Relationships: Penelope Garcia/Tara Lewis, Tara Lewis & Spencer Reid
Kudos: 14





	apfelstrudel

Tara slumps into the BAU, limbs heavy with the exhaustion of a long, hard week. She steps off the elevator, dreading the pile of paperwork between her and home.

Reid, having stayed in Quantico due to a teaching arrangement, stops her as she reaches her desk.

"Hey, Reid," she tries to muster up a smile, "what's up?"

He smiles, reciting lines like a wind up toy on cocaine. "Doctor Tara Lewis, we are pleased to inform you that your paperwork has been completed, with the exception of the needed signatures, marked with post it notes. You have five minutes to complete this task, at which point Miss Penelope Garcia requests your presence in your apartment at 24478 Birmingham Drive. Dinner is prepared, with apfelstrudel to follow. Thank you for your cooperation."

Tara blinks at him, too tired to parse his rapid fire speech. "What?"

"Penelope bribed me into doing your paperwork so that she could make you dinner."

Tara falls into her chair with a tired smile. "I am in love with that woman."

Reid nods. "As you should be. She's wonderful." He flips through the stack of papers on Tara's desk, pointing out each glittery pink sticky note. "Four signatures and you can go tell her so yourself."

Tara takes the pages, checking over Reid's work and signing them. "Thanks, Reid," she says as she stands, papers in hand.

"Of course. A few forms for Penelope's apfelstrudel? I'd take that deal any day." He takes the paperwork from her. "I'll bring these up to Emily. Have fun with your girlfriend."

She salutes him. "Yes, sir. I'll make sure Penelope sections off an extra large helping for you."

He returns her salute and she heads off towards the parking garage, stomach rumbling and heart swelling.

When she gets home, she wraps Penelope in a tight hug, lifting her onto her tip toes as she kisses her. The apartment smells like apfelstrudel. Penelope smells like heaven.

Tara really is in love with that woman.

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided that when she was in Germany as a kid, Tara adopted apfelstrudel as her Official Comfort Food.


End file.
